owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alquaves Harrison
|death= |hidep= |race= Afro-American |gender=Male |height=181CM |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Light Brown |skin=Light Black. |actor= |affiliation= Benjamin's Crew |hidec= |hideg= |businesses= Flenory's Butchery. Los Santos High |family= Darius Harrison Janeese Harrison Shernard Conway }} ---- Alquaves Jones Harrison is a young Afro-American male, who's living in C.Doyle Projects. He's currently under supervision of his cousin Shernard Conway. Since his cousin went missing he has been hanging out with other locals and doing tasks for them to earn their respect and some money. Oftenly Alquaves would get in trouble and arguments because of his condition - Borderline Personality Disorder. Rap Sheet × Murdery associated with task given by local, known as Knuckles × Attempted car theft, which was interrupted by PD × Small time robbery at Tar streets local 24/7 × Minor vandalism at local clubs × Jewelry store heist. × Drug destribution. × Kidnapping and assisted murdery. Max & Allway When Alquaves is not hanging around C.Doyle Projects he's outside comitting felonies with his friend Max. He met Max at school, and has been backing him up ever since. Together they are making their way in to thug's life. His family After birth of Alquaves his father and mother were "stitched" together to raise this young boy. After few years the tension never faded and arguments would still be heard from Harrison family apartment. The worse fight was about money which was used for drugs, because Allway's father was addicted to Cocaine. After he bought a new fresh gram of it he stashed it in his bed. Next day while Darius was away on part time jobs to earn some money, Janeese found this baggie and flushed it away. After Darius came home he was furious because he couldn't get his dose and lashed out in anger. The argument between Allway's parents continued for half hour until Darius took lamp and striked Janeese with it causing her to get knocked out. Darius thought he killed her and tried dumping the body by throwing it in sea. After she was thrown in water she drowned. After that an investigation was held and witness stated that he saw Darius disposing a body. After that Darius was put in prison and Allway was sent to orphanage. After year his cousin Shernard Conway took him under his wing and that's how Alquaves ended up in C.Doyle Projects. School life After Shernard Conway took care of Alquaves, he would insist on getting education to become officer, but in time lost the rapture for the carrer and school. Now he's going to school just because he's on the few last weeks of it and he has a chance to get diploma. School is where Allway met Max and from where their endeavor started. Now they use school as a place to meet up and have a laugh. As much as Alquaves would like to finish the period, he most likely willl fail. But at he time he's been utulazing the chance in earning from the locals of C.Doyle Projects. In the last few days of may he hasn't been to a single lesson and doesn't intend on trying to finish the school. Without the concentration problem he would oftenly get in trouble for his fights with other students which gave him name Allway. Allways and Anyway looking for trouble. Also he uses school as one of places to sell good like PC's he has stolen or light drugs like marijuana. Benjamin Crew - Ted's Crew Allway eventually made word for himself and got in the local money making. He earned trust to get in the Ted's crew ]and run around corners selling half pounds and quarters to junkies and people who're looking for drugs. He has alot to learn about slanging drugs and he hopes to gain these smarts from Ted as he goes along. As a drug trafficing crew, unusual was the first major job they did. They robbed a local Jewelery store. Now as the drug trade has been boosted by few distributors, Allway had a chance to prove himself to Ted and Thad. After, for Allway unknowkn conflict, Alquaves too Ted's place and became crew leader. At the moment Allway could be one of youngest succesful drug ring dealer. Benjamin Crew - Allway's Crew Time passed and Allway has made a warm spot for himself in the hierarchy of Benjamin Crew. Now he's innovating to increases the income and lower the danger. He involved a new part for his right hand man, who answers about dealers working their best and makinf sure Allway doesn't run out of customers. Same man is in charge of any production of drugs. Allway has a lot planned to show this city of San Andreas. From crying school kid he has advanced to serious drug distibution ring member, leader and doesn't plan to stop there. He is aswell making sure there is one dealer in this town by eleminating small time destributors and clients who refuse to buy rugs from Allway. Category:C.Doyle Projects Category:Wannabe Category:Allway Category:Criminal Category:Character Category:Characters